SpingleBacillus Regularis Porous Existencius
So, in my school, we have this CRT TV in a storage room. Some of the big bullies claim to have went in there and have seen a line of VHS tapes with a blank case. Ok, so I was curious. So curious to the point that i had to SNEAK in there to get it. Although i usually get straight A's on my report card, my overall grade on behavior dropped to a B when i got caught. Before I was took to the principal's office, I managed to sneak a VHS in my sling bag. Although my parents went NUCLEAR at me, they were usually nice after that. The tape was a VHS, which i liked since I'm a 90's kid. The writing on the tape simply said "SpongeBacillus Regularis- Porous Existence". I didn't know what that meant, but i assumed it's Spongebob, since it had "SpongeBacillus", which reminded me of Spongebob's name, and "Porous", which is pores in which sponges usually have. I decided to beg to my parents to go to Goodwill to find a VCR, but they said no. But then one day they decided to take me there, and there was a VCR there. Just my luck. But we didn't have a CRT TV. I had to keep the VHS in my closet for 2 months before going to my uncle's house, and he had a CRT TV. I grabbed the VCR and the VHS tape and got out of there. As we were there, i played with my uncle's son, Cooper. He's one of the friends that treats me right, but sometimes he can get pissed. We played some football and he got mad at me 2 times for not catching the ball, but as we went in, I got out my VHS and VCR. I used my uncle's help to hook the TV to the VCR. Well, time to play it! I inserted the tape, and Cooper got some popcorn. He didn't even care that it was titled weirdly. As it played, a warning flashed. Most of the text is corrupted, so i tried to translate it. Corrupted text will be replaced with black boxes. It said: WARNING. T███ TA█E IS K█OWN FOR HAVING HIGH AMO█NTS OF █O███T█VE H█ZA█DS. THIS TAPE WILL BE TRANSF█ED TO AN █N█ISCLOSED LO█ATION IF IT IS WATCHED. Ok, is this real? There's no way a tape like this can be transferred to a different location if it's watched. WHY WOULD THEY CHOOSE MY SCHOOL? Anyway, when it played, it showed a movie scene (forgot the name) with 2 people next to each other, talking. There is an art piece with Patchy The Pirate's head on it. He then said "ARE YA READY KIDS?". The two people looked at each other. Patchy said "I CANT HEAR YOU!". And then, it showed a scene in which the hell of the tape began. Spongebob's head was edited onto another movie scene. Spongebob was sad, and he said "I said i'm ready...." before someone covered his head. And then he got hanged with 2 other people. My mind explained this in 1 word, "WTF". Patchy's eye and mouth appeared, and then he sang "OOOOOOOOOHHHH....." as it zoomed into his mouth. As it zoomed, it flashed images of the city of London. It zoomed into the lake under Tower Bridge, and that's where it began. The background showed a divers body, with blood leaking from it. The moai heads from Easter Island and the Krusty Krab zoomed in from the bottom. A flying pineapple circled around it. The spongebob intro was heard, but sung by a lady instead of Patchy. The next scene showed Spongebob's mouth and arms edited onto a real sponge, with glitchy flickers in the background. The arms grabbed something, and stuck it above the mouth. It was his eyes. The next scene showed three Cheep Cheeps from Mario come up from a real life river, with the Spongebob scene of him sucking in water and blowing it out from the intro. It had those bubble text, and a spinning Spongebob face with black dots for eyes appeared for some split seconds. The hand with Spongebob's pants appeared, then an explosion happened. Spongebob's face slid into the scene with a lottery machine's spinning things (i forgot what they were called) for his eyes. They stopped spinning with two lemons. The next scene, i don't even wanna describe it. The scene after that, it showed the fish that sung "THEN FLOP ON THE DECK AND FLOP LIKE A FISH", appearing over the nighttime skyline of New York. Then it sung "Pantsbob Spongesquare" and it had a diagram of the brain, with the caption "This is your brain". It was flickering with glitches, then it showed another diagram of the brain, but every part is colored. The caption said "THIS IS YOUR BRAIN ON SPONGEBOB". And then it cut to an 8-bit Spongebob walking on a sphere with Spongebob's face on it. The background looked like a sunset. The audio followed with what sounded like a rap song, and the fish that said "BIG MEATY CLAWS" was on the face of someone else. An image flashed. One looked like Jesus Christ in a satanic environment. It then showed Spongebob sitting with Bubble Bass in a movie theater. And then another image surfaced, it looked like a lion with a longer neck and it had Abraham Lincoln's head. The scene with Bubble Bass got corrupted, until it showed Spongebob with Hotel Mario's face, and he said "TOASTER!" while holding a Spongebob branded toaster. The close up scene of Spongebob's lips in which he says "they're actors" is shown, but you can't hear him say it. A Japanese voice then counted "1,2,3,4" as Spongebob formed those numbers. And then, it showed.....an anime intro? It had Normal Spongebob on the right, and a creepy spongebob with black dots for eyes and paler than the other spongebob is shown on the left. Some Spongebob-font Japanese text was shown at the top, with a sign of Bikini Bottom on the bottom. Behind both Spongebobs, there were pieces of Bikini Bottom. I saw Squidward's and Mr. Krab's houses, and that's all i remember. It had some intro music, and then it transitioned to Spongebob sitting down and turned away from the camera, similar to that "I've been waiting for you Patrick" scene. The background was static, and the audio got louder until he turned around. And then that's when it REALLY got corrupted. It showed corrupted scenes with Spongebob, with the kids singing "SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" from the intro. After watching I examined it, and the images that flashed were creepy. I saw a crucified Spongebob, a screencap of 9/11, some skinny kids running, more flashes, and i swear i saw MLP and Anime porn. The audio went faster until it became loud and then showed a Spongebob, which got corrupted. More flashes, and then it showed a woman being held at gunpoint saying "NONONONO IM SCARED" before getting shot. You can hear people laughing after this. Cooper literally looked like he crapped his pants. He immediately ran away, and he told my uncle so I left IMMEDIATELY. As I went back to my house, I had to throw the tape in a safe and i put a code inside, so that nobody finds out it exists. My friend Cooper was never the same after that. 2 weeks later I got an envelope, it said: "SWEET SWEET JAMES, IT'S TIME TO MOVE THE TAPE" James was my name. What the hell, how did they know that I watched it? I burned the letter, and buried the safe with the VHS underground at my local dump. I have never got letters again. But then one day, I got a "special delivery" for me. It was a tape, it had the same writing as the title for the tape, it had a little dirt on it.... it was the same tape. Instead of burning it, i decided to buy 2 CRT TVs and another VCR, and copied the tape until it died. I never ever forgot about it. Category:SpongeBob